


Babysitting BBoy

by WrandomThots



Series: A to Z AU Series [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Kid!Bambam, Kid!Yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrandomThots/pseuds/WrandomThots
Summary: Babysitter AU:Jaebum is babysitting his nephews, and he contemplates the reason humans procreate.





	Babysitting BBoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EasyInfires98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyInfires98/gifts).



> Thanks for always cheering me up, Girl! This one's for you, since you were feeling down. <3

Jaebum was babysitting. Well, was, because he was just so close to pulling his hair out and probably just giving up. Cause of Jaebum's premature balding: Babies.

He was ready to cry as he watched the two little devils run around and turn the place upside down. It was 2 a.m, _two_ fucking a.m, a gazillion hours away from their bedtime and here they were, running around like wild animals on a hunt. Jaebum was cursing the godforsaken moment when he had agreed to babysit his nephews; why had he anyway?

Oh, right.  
White Day was coming, and he wanted some extra allowance to take Jinyoung out to his favourite restaurant. He had thought that he would brave this babysitting mission thinking about how happy Jinyoung would be, but signs of life in his body were rapidly depleting, and he had only been with the little rascals for merely a day.  
The worst part, okay, actually, there was no best part about babysitting, but this was the worst of all the worsts: His cousin had to birth twins, fucking _twins_ , a double disaster. If he ever made it alive to tell the tale, he wouldn't. He would just silently go to Church for cleansing, because he needed to get rid of all the baby shit that was haunting his body.

"Huung!" A flying kick to the gut.  
"Bummie Huung!" A flying kick to his back.  
Curse these two little spawns of Satan and their mind body coordination with each other. Jaebum managed to smile at them through his pain- both physical and mental- but truly, he didn't want to hear any of their baby babble; he just wanted to tuck them into bed and tie them down too, if he had to prevent them from escaping.  
"Wet's pway!" They cheered, and he nearly collapsed. Were they on a sugar high or something?! How do these kids store so many Joules of energy in just 3 ft. bodies?!

Grabbing one kid by the waist and one by his sweater, he lifted them both up at the same time, and they cheered for him, clapping their hands wildly. "We're going to sleep." He announced, and the clapping ceased immediately. They started wriggling around his hold, trying to break free.  
"Bam wanna pway!" The boy announced, cheeks puffed out, and his coconut head twin nodded vigorously, his fluffy hair flying up and down and hitting Jaebum's face each time he nodded. "No, BamBam, it's way past your bed time. You too, Yugyeom. Please, let's just go to sleep. I'll read you another story if you want." Mentally, he was already pleading on his knees, but physically, it was impossible to do that armed with a kid in each hand.

They seemed to consider it for some time, some time being _barely_ two seconds, before shrieking in protest at the top of their lungs, and starting to wiggle out of his hold, again. Jaebum was so close to just sliding down the wall in despair. What had he done to deserve this?

Jaebum was beginning to contemplate the reason why people procreated. He was also beginning to question his own dreams of having three kids, two cats and a dog. He almost swore to always use protection when an idea struck him, just as BamBam slid down his leg like he was a slide in the park.

***

"It's 2:13 a.m and you better have a really good reason to call me at this goddamn hour for I will castrate you and feed you to the wolves otherwise, boyfriend or not."

"I love you too, Babe." Jaebum fake sniffed, and he could almost see and feel Jinyoung rolling his eyeballs all the way to the sky. "I need help."

Silence loomed over the conversation before Jinyoung spoke up after what seemed like eternity.

"How much money to bail you out?"  
"What?! The Hell, Jinyoungie, I'm not in prison!"  
"Really?"  
"OhMyGod, YES! Why do you have such an opinion about me anyway?"  
"Well, not a month ago, you..."  
"Jinyoungie, that was a dance battle, not a fight."  
"What is your point?"  
"Ugh. Never mind. I need help."  
"Tell me something new."

Cheeky lil' shit. Jaebum decided to ignore that for now.  
"I'm babysitting my nephews and... It's not going so well."

Silence again.

"You?" Jinyoung almost spat out. "Jae, you don't even know what kids look like!"  
"Oh shut up! I'm not so bad! Now can you please come over and help me?"  
"Ugh. I'm on my way."

***

It was 2:36 a.m when the door bell of Jaebum's house rang, and Jaebum was sure he had never run so fast in his life. He ran like a deer running away from its predators, the predators in this case being his two nephews. Opening the door with more force than necessary, he let in a sleepy eyed Jinyoung, warm in his navy blue trench coat, along with some of the chilly wind of the night. Slamming the door, he hugged his boyfriend, almost crying tears of joy when he saw him.

"Thank God! You're finally here!"

Jinyoung chuckled. He was about to wrap his hands around his Lover when he noticed a small tuft of brown hair. Standing on his tip toes and looking over Jaebum's shoulder, he noticed _two_ tufts of brown hair, looking up at him curiously. Probably sensing that a stranger was present, the two boys shrunk into each other, hugging each other sideways. The cuteness of the whole situation overwhelmed Jinyoung, and he threw Jaebum off of him as he ran to coo over the two kids. Jaebum went reeling towards the sofa and hit his pinky toe on the coffee table as Jinyoung pushed him away, howling in pain at his boyfriend's betrayal. He watched in shock as Jinyoung bent down and picked up his two nephews, whirling them around, in his own world of bliss that most definitely didn't include Jaebum.

"You're so cute!" He said, gushing over the two and pinching their cheeks. "What's your name?" He asked both of them.  
"BamBam!" The little kid shouted, announcing his name to the World, and Jinyoung suffocated him in his embrace, cooing over his cuteness.

Envious of the attention his twin was getting, Yugyeom stepped forward. "Yugyeom," he said in a soft, but crystal clear voice. " _Aigoo_ , Yugyeomie is such a cute boy too! Are you twins?"  
" **Yes**!" They both chorused, giggling at their synchrony.  
"Aww, how delightful!"

Excuse me?!  
Jaebum suddenly had hearing problems, at his young age of 20. Delightful? As in D to the E to the L to the... Who cares about the spelling right now.  
It was the second time in the last five minutes that Jaebum had been betrayed by his boyfriend, his boyfriend of 6 years. Who called disasters delightful?! How could Jinyoung even think... Wait where did he go?

After nursing his pinky toe for a while, he walked around the house, searching for the missing trio. Hearing noises from his bedroom, he slowly walked in that direction, and paled when he saw the view inside.

His bed had been destroyed; the pillows were everywhere, the covers were slipping off the mattress, the kids were running around the whole room knocking things down and screeching and screaming at the top of their lungs, and Jinyoung was chasing them, playing with them, and Nora, his baby girl _Nora_ , the cat wouldn't even shake her tail for him, and here she was, rolling around and playing along.  
_Is this what betrayal felt like?_

He watched them for a few minutes, deadly still, completely in contrast with the life inside the room, before proceeding to just go sit in the Hall again. 'Well,' he thought, 'At least I'm not being bothered anymore.'  
And he slept on the couch, a sole lonely soul on a cold night.

***

"Jaebum," A soft whisper.  
"Uhmm..."  
"Jaebum, wake up!" A slightly louder whisper.

Jaebum slowly stirred on the couch; his neck pained after sleeping in an uncomfortable position. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Jinyoung, smiling at him. "Come up to bed. It's cold here,"  
"What about the kids?" He asked in a slurred tone, still sleepy.  
"They're asleep."

At that, Jaebum shot up.  
"Asleep?! You made the little devils go to sleep?!"  
Jinyoung hit his shoulder lightly. "They aren't even half as bad as how you describe them to be," he chided the elder male, and Jaebum just stuck out his tongue. _Real mature._  
"How'd you get them to finally hit the sack?"  
"They're kids. They go to bed automatically after they use up their energy." Jinyoung rolled his eyes.  
"Use up? Them? They were acting like they were plugged to some immortal battery!"  
"Oh hush you! You talk too much!" Jinyoung said, rubbing his own sleepy eyes. It was almost half past 4 now.

"Say, Jinyoung. Since you look like you have some energy left, and I'm rearing to go, what do you say we do a little _this and that_ while the kids are asleep, yeah?" Jaebum winked, and Jinyoung sighed.

"I'm not doing any ' _this and that_ ' with you when there are innocent souls around us."  
"Innocent?! Jinyoung, they..."  
"Come up without an other word or I'll go sleep with them instead."

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> The kids call him 'Hyung' as JB is young here after all, and so I didn't want to use any other honorifics for him. (^^)


End file.
